


Detroit: Old Enemy - script

by DarkDumb



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDumb/pseuds/DarkDumb
Summary: Mostly dialogues of a fancomic I never finished.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Detroit: Old Enemy - script

**Author's Note:**

> It was a hard decision to end the comic for good but it's been something I knew was going to happen and it was just hard to admit it to myself. The truth is I already lost most of the passion I had for this project during the first hiatus. And when I look at it now, I just don't see myself wanting to work on it next summer like the two years before. I think it would just cost me too much to continue. 
> 
> I don't like giving up on something like this. But now, when I'm even planning to develop an original story of my own, it seems like the right thing to do. Moving on. I won't forget the fun I had, the people I met through it and the practice it gave me.
> 
> With that, I thought it would be a shame to let the story itself fizzle out when it's sitting in my files this whole time. This is the script I wrote a year and a half ago. It's pretty much just dialogues and it resembles a movie script more because I skip writing out panels and pages and go straight to thumbnailing. If you ctrl+f "part 3", it'll take you right where I left off with drawing.
> 
> A thanks goes out to both my brothers for taking the time to read it then and giving me a second opinion. 
> 
> I hope I'll handle my future projects better. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

## Part 1 - „Don‘t Fight It“

Scene 0

_(About 1 page long)_

_Nighttime. Views of Detroit, its streets, finally a narrow alley, a person in it, sitting on the ground. Detail of a hand with a pool of thirium under it._

  
  


Scene 1

_Morning. Connor and Hank are driving through the city. Hank‘s behind the wheel._

_(You can either go for a establishing shot or go straight into details, possibly emphasizing the conversation (?).)_

CONNOR: It seems odd that I was assigned such a case this early.

HANK: I thought it was pretty clear.

C: What do you mean?

H: Obviously the city started breathing down Fowler‘s neck as soon as they found out an _android_ was involved.

H: They didn‘t hire you just because you‘re a good investigator. It‘s politics. Putting an android on the case shows them in a good light.

H: You know, the _we-actually-give-a-shit-about-your-kind_ light.

_Connor is looking into his hand._

H: The media will gather round this one like vultures.

_Connor fixes a nametag onto his jacket. It says ‚_ Criminal investigation expert‘. _It includes his photo and the logo of DPD._

  
  


Scene 2

_Connor and Hank arrive at the crime scene. It‘s a narrow alley inbetween buildings. A dead android is sitting propped against a wall with his head down. There‘s a pool of thirium under him. On his right the murder weapon – a pipe. Above him a writing: ‚_ we are still the masters‘. _The body and the weapon are tagged as evidence with numbers. Around the scene are a few forensic experts in appropriate suits with cameras. Connor and Hank sre standing near the body. Behind them at the and of the street a glimpse of police tape and red and blue lights._

_(Slap the title of this part on the establishing shot.)_

HANK: Shit.

CONNOR: It‘s very… violent.

H: It was just a matter of time before something like this happened. Angry assholes always make themselves heard.

H: Especially if they‘re wrong.

C: The setting seems rather spontaneous. He was killed here.

_Connor crouches next to the murder weapon._

C: No fingerprints. Assuming the killer is human, he had to have some kind of gloves. He was prepared to kill… _(_ _gla_ _n_ _ces at the body_ _)_ ...but the victim hadn‘t been chosen beforehand.

H: So he‘s lruking around the city, looking for a poor android to beat to death. And this one just happens to be by himself in a dark alley like this?

_Connor stands back up._

C: The killer might have lured him closer. Called out for help maybe.

_Hank turns to a nearby police officer._

H: Any witnesses?

POLICEMAN: _(apologetic gesture)_ Middle of the night, not a very frequented part of the city. Nobody heard a _thing_.

H: Who found him?

P: A guy on a morning jog. Called us right away. He didn‘t seem very shaken by the sight of the body. Checked his alibi as standard procedure, everything fits.

H: Thanks. _(turns back)_ Connor?

_Connor is silently looking at the writing. Hank stands next to him._

C: A writing in thirium would have evaporated by now.

C: It‘s blue paint.

H: They had a plan. They‘re not screwing around.

  
  


Scene 3

_Connor and Hank at Chicken Feed. Both are standing at a table. Hank is eating the last of his fries. Connor is looking into the distance._

HANK: _(in the background, Connor isn‘t listening –_ _speech bubbles very light, obstructed by_ _Connor,_ _foreground,_ _stuff –_ _the view is more focused on Connor‘s face_ _)_ The motive is obvious. I doubt the victim knew his killer. If not for the writing I‘d say they just wanted to blow off some steam. Not that doing it like that is okay-- You know what I mean. But that message. There‘s going to be more. Best if we find our guy fast. Fuck, if we only had...

HANK: _(reader starts to register,_ _bubble clear and easy to read_ _)_ …something more to go on.

HANK: You listening?

CONNOR: _(shifts_ _eyes_ _to Hank)_ No. Sorry.

_Both are quiet for a while. (1 silent panel)_

H: I‘ve been meaning to ask. Why are you still wearing your old jacket?

C: _(inspects his clothes)_ I got rid of the android tags.

H: Yeah, but you can do more than that.

C: A different style?

H: It‘s more importatnt than you might think. It‘s one of the ways people show who they are.

C: Expressing an identity.

C: _Finding_ one is…

H: _(smiles)_ We‘ve all been there, Connor. One step at a time. Try wearing something different. Whatever _feels_ good. You might like it.

  
  


Scene 4

‚A few days later.‘

_(Establishing shot showing a shop window of a decomissioned CyberLife store with a writing in thirium: ‚_ where they belong‘. _)_

_This time the murderer has been bolder. A dead female android is lying next to the store. A knife is still stuck inside her chest._

_Connor is crouching next to the dead body. Hank is standing nearby inspecting the shop window._

HANK: Again. I knew it.

_Hank spots a security camera inside the store._

HANK: I suppose these aren‘t working anymore. _(panel with detail on the camera)_

_Hank_ _looks around._

HANK: What about these? _(_ _points_ _to a CCTV camera)_

CONNOR: _(off-scene)_ She‘s holding something.

_Hank comes closer. One of the forensic workers is trying to gently pry her hand open but fails._

CONNOR: May I?

FORENSIC GUY: Don‘t _damage_ it.

_Connor touches the victim‘s forearm and her grip relaxes. The forensic guy takes out a piece of paper and straightens it. It‘s a leaflet. It says:_

‚WE are the MASTERS

they are NOT alive

we can take our city back

YOU can fight too‘

HANK: The top line. Almost like the first message.

CONNOR: She must have gotten it from the killer.

  
  


Scene 5

_Connor and Hank are at the police station, sitting at their desks. Connor is browsing his desk terminal._

HANK: Still no luck with the CCTV footage?

_(View of Connor‘s terminal. A blurry image of a man with a cap. His face can‘t be seen.)_

CONNOR: No. Unidentifyable. Nobody came forth with any information during the few days the picture has been showing on the news.

H: Dammit.

_Connor leans back in his chair._

H: By the way, um… I see you‘ve gotten some new clothes.

C: _(_ _smiling faintly_ _)_ Yes. Though I‘m not sure I‘ll follow up on this style.

C: I‘ve been trying to find interests. Browsing music genres. Reading books. I‘ve found some that I like. I‘m making progress.

C: _(somber_ _ly_ _)_ But there‘s still something I‘m missing. Something important. Something that would make me feel _different_ … Different from others.

_Chris storms into the office._

CHRIS: _Lieutenant_! You‘re not going to believe this. They caught your guy!

HANK: What?

CHRIS: The double murderer. They‘re bringing him in right now!

  
  


Scene 6

_Connor and Hank are standing outside the interrogation room with a young police officer._

YOUNG POLICEMAN: I‘m telling you, we caught a glimpse of him in a side street while on patrol.

HANK: You‘re kidding. Just like that?

YG: Just like that. He was standing over an android‘s body, painting on the wall. When we approached him he started running. Luckily, my partner caught up to him.

_The policeman hands them a piece of paper in a plastic evidence bag. Connor takes it. It‘s the same leaflet as the one they found at the second murder scene._

YG: This is the only thing he had on him. No ID, no money, nothing. Just this. And for the whole time, he didn‘t say a _word_.

  
  


Scene 7

‚Two days later‘

_Connor is standing in the adjoining part of the interrogation room. A police officer is sitting at the desk. Hank comes in._

HANK: Well, we‘ve tried everything. Not a _fucking_ sound. And by the looks of it, not even his lawyer has any idea what the _hell_ is wrong with that guy. _(turns to the mirror)_ He was caught red-handed. He‘s finished either way.

_Hank‘s phone rings. He goes outside._

CONNOR: _(quietly for himself)_ It would have been better for him if he‘d confessed. There _must_ be a reason he‘s quiet.

_Hank opens the door._

HANK: Connor. Another murder has just been called in.

HANK: _(deadly serious)_ The _exact_ same MO.

  
  


## Part 2 - „Broken Bones“

Scene 1

_Police station. Gavin at his desk, sipping coffee. He‘s looking straight ahead at Connor and Hank at their desks. He smirks._

_Gavin leans against Connor‘s desk._

GAVIN: Heh.

GAVIN: I heard you‘re still stuck on that serial killer case. You caught the guy but the murders continue. That shit can only happen to you two _clowns_.

HANK: _(without looking away from his terminal)_ Like _you_ could do any better. You wouldn‘t catch the guy if it was your new _stepfather_.

GAVIN: _(points a finger at Hank)_ You--

FOWLER: _(shouting from the door to his office) Reed_! My office. Make it quick, we‘ve got a situation.

  
  


Scene 2

_(Establishing shot overlooking an Android Community Center and the area in front of it. It‘s a tall building at the head of a T intersection surronded by other similar buildings. In front of it is a wide half-circle perimeter held by riot police, armored trucks at its sides. Protesters are pouring into the intersection mainly from the front street. A few androids are standing outside the center. Gavin and captain Allen are standing in the middle of the half-circle. Allen is handing over a bulletproof vest to Gavin.)_

_(Slap the title of this part on the establishing shot.)_

GAVIN: Captain Allen?

ALLEN: Detective Reed. Take this and stay back.

G: I can take care of myself.

A: I‘ve been told you‘re here to observe. Try not to get caught up in the mess.

_(Closer on the characters. Gavin already has the vest on, hands still strapping the velcros.)_

_Gavin turns to look at the Community center._

G: So now it‘s our job to babysit _these_ as well?

A: We protect those who _need_ it. _(Make this line look extra dramatic.)_

A: _That‘s_ our job.

_Gavin looks at Allen‘s back as he leaves._

_Gavin is looking around._

_Close ups: Riot police with the angry crowd in front of them. The Community center. The androids in front of it. A leaflet at Gavin‘s feet. The ‚_ YOU can fight too‘ _line._

SWAT MEMBER: _You_! Get back here!

_Gavin looks up. He sees a man in his late 20s running towards him. Gavin reaches with his right hand for his gun and extends his left hand in a stopping gesture._

GAVIN: _Stop_! Don‘t you _fucking_ move!

_The man reaches into his jacket and pulls out a pistol. Gavin is faster. He shoots him three times, all bullets land in the man‘s body. The man falls to the ground._

_The protesters start to panic. The riot police has to protect itself with the use of force._

_(The panels go back and forth between the chaotic riot and horrified Gavin. It ends with Gavin looking up at a burning building.)_

  
  


Scene 3

_Fowler‘s office. Gavin is sitting in front of Fowler‘s desk alone. He looks tired and beat up. He looks to his right to watch the news on a TV mounted on the wall._

REPORTER: This afternoon the city has been witness to a crisis. The Android Community Center became a target of a violent riot. The institution specialized in integrating androids into society and other forms of aid was given protection by a specialized riot police unit. The police _were able_ to protect the Community Center. However, a fire broke out in the abandoned building right next to it.

R: We have managed to obtain a recording of a critical moment of the event. Please be warned: the following video contains graphic imagery including death.

_The news channel plays a recording of the shooting. Gavin and the not-yet-shot man are barely visible over the crowd._

R: The protest broke out into chaos after one of the protesters had been shot dead. The shooter is evidently a member of the police force but his civilian clothing suggests that--

GAVIN: _(stra_ _i_ _ghtens in the chair)_ What the _fuck…_

_Fowler walks in._

GAVIN: _(desperate)_ Are you seeing this? They‘re gonna drag me through the mud!

FOWLER: _(sitting down, turning the TV off)_ We will release an official statement first thing in the morning.

_Gavin leans back in the chair._

FOWLER: Gavin.

F: The gun they found on that poor bastard was loaded with blanks only. Somebody also got rid of its serial number.

G: What the fuck does that even _mean_?

F: Like I told you earlier, something‘s going on with these papers. _(throws one of those anti-android leaflets in an evidence bag on the table towards Gavin)_ Your shooter had one in his pocket.

F: There will be an investigation of course but you‘ll be fine. Everything plays in your favour.

F: _(leans forward)_ You made the right decision. The outcome might not be what you expected but that doesn‘t change the fact that it was the _right_ call. We all would have done the same.

F: Leave your badge and gun here. Go home. Take all the time you need to get back on your feet.

  
  


Scene 4

_(You need to express Gavin‘s mental state. A sort of a ‚montage‘ could work. Try expressing the advance of time with slightly different outfits?)_

_(1st outfit)_

_\- Gavin at home lying on the sofa._

_\- Gavin sitting at a kitchen table drinking beer._

_\- Gavin at the psychologist, gripping the armrests of his seat_. _(regular outfit)_

PSYCHOLOGIST: I see this was the first time you had to shoot...

_(2nd outfit)_

_\- Gavin at home watching TV._

TV: ...still trying to find the real prepetrator of these murders. An android has been assigned to the case as a ‚Criminal investigation expert‘. The police stated earlier that they will be considering the possibility of ‚continuous cooperation and complete integration‘ of said android into the police force based on his contribution to the investigation. No new statement regarding this has been released since the escalating complications…

_\- Gavin standing at an open door with Connor behind them._

GAVIN: What are _you_ doing here?

CONNOR: I thought maybe you could use somebody to talk to.

_Gavin slams the door shut._

_\- Gavin lying aimlessly on his bed._

GAVIN: _(_ _mumbling_ _) Fuckin‘_ androids. Making me…

_(3rd outfit)_

_\- Gavin brushing his teeth in the bathroom._

_\- Gavin at the door with Connor again._

CONNOR: Hello. I hope--

_Slam._

_\- Gavin sitting at a kitchen table among boxes of chinese take-out food._

_He‘s thinking about Allen and his words:_ ‚We protect those who need it.‘

\- _Gavin standing in front of a window with a beer bottle in his hand._

_(_ _4th oufit)_

_\- Gavin at the door with Connor yet again._

CONNOR: Gavin, it would be better if you--

_Slam._

_\- Gavin looking into an empty refrigerator._

GAVIN: Shit.

\- _Gavin walking outside with a shopping bag in one hand. He stops next to a wall and tears off a leaflet._ _(back to regular outfit)_

  
  


Scene 5

_Gavin is sitting back home in the kitchen, looking at the leaflet. It says:_

‚The police was supposed to PROTECT us

whose SIDE are they on?

we are on our own now

but we WON‘T GIVE UP‘

GAVIN: The only thing this shit‘s missing are rhymes.

_He crumbles the paper but stops before throwing it out._

GAVIN: _(frowns) ‚You_ can fight too.‘

GAVIN: _Assholes._

  
  


Scene 6

_Gavin sitting at a desk in the living room, looking into his laptop._

_Gavin is thinking:_

GAVIN: Fresh out of college. Nothing serious on his criminal record. No way he had that kind of connections to buy an untraceable gun. Somebody must have given it to him.

GAVIN: _(recalls the shooter in his mind)_ He _wanted_ to kill me. He was sure.

_He looks at the leaflet again._

GAVIN: What had he gotten himself into?

  
  


Scene 7

_Gavin knocks on a door. A young man opens._

MAN: Hello.

GAVIN: Hey. I‘m detective Gavin Reed from the DPD, I--

MAN: Yeah, I know who you are. What do you want?

GAVIN: I was hoping I could talk to you about… what happened to your roommate.

  
  


Scene 8

_Gavin sitting in the young man‘s living room._

MAN: _(off-scene)_ You want something to drink? Beer?

GAVIN: No, thanks.

_The young man seats himself in an armchair across from Gavin. Gavin‘s face can now be seen clearly – it‘s bruised._

MAN: But man, what happened to _you_?

GAVIN: Well, I wanted to talk to the parents first…

MAN: _Dude._

GAVIN: _(smiles painfully)_ Yeah, I know.

M: So, you wanted to ask about Donnie.

G: Right.

G: Why was he there? At the protest?

M: I didn‘t even know he planned to go. We used to be close friends in college but in the last few months we grew more and more distant. But what happened still shook me.

G: I‘m sorry.

M: No.

M: No. Just-- What the hell was he thinking? Running in there with a gun?

G: That‘s what I want to know. What happened during those last few months you mentioned?

M: He was going out a lot. This one day he talked to me about it. He was being really weird, didn‘t say anything specific. Had something to do with androids, I dunno. All I could tell was it wasn‘t anything pretty.

M: He wanted me to come with him. He even gave me an address. You know, we used to go to demonstrations against androids together back in college. But the revolution and all that, it made me think. These androids… They are _alive_ , right?

G: He gave you an address? You still have it?

M: Nah, I don‘t-- Actually…

_The young man pulls a wallet out of his pocket and out of it a small piece of paper. He hands it to Gavin._

  
  


Scene 9

_Close up on Gavin‘s hand holding the piece of paper. It says:_

‚2709 Summit Park Avenue‘

_Gavin is looking out of his car at a large abandoned house._

_Gavin goes inside and is looking around in the hall. There‘s no one in sight. He crouches to look at footprints in the dust on the ground. Somebody hits him to the back of his head with a wooden plank. He falls to the ground, unconscious._

_A man and a woman are standing over him._

MAN: He looks familiar.

WOMAN: _(holding a phone to her ear,_ _covering the microphone with her other hand_ _)_ Of course he does! His face is all over the news, dumbass.

_The man is crouching next to Gavin with zip ties._

WOMAN: _(at the back, into the phone)_ Okay, we‘ll bring him to you.

  
  


## Part 3 - „See It All“

Scene 1

_(The page is entirely black.)_

VOICE 1: This is a bad idea.

VOICE 2: Relax. If anything goes wrong, we can just kill--

VOICE 1: Are you _crazy_? He‘s _human_.

VOICE 2: If it‘s necessary… Sacrifices must be made.

VOICE 1: That doesn‘t solve the fact that the whole city will be after us for _offing a cop_!

VOICE 3 (LEADER): You two leave this to me. I‘ll handle him.

GAVIN: You idiots know I can hear you, right?

_A hand removing the bag from over Gavin‘s head._

VOICE 3 (LEADER): Finally we can introduce ourselves.

_Gavin is sitting on the floor, hands tied behind his back. He‘s in a rather big room with several tables with people standing around them. In front of Gavin are standing three people who seem to be in charge – two men and a woman. One of the men is holding the bag in his hand. He‘s gesturing at the people around him._

LEADER: We are _the Resistance_.

_(Slap the title of this part on the establishing shot.)_

  
  


Scene 2

_Gavin and the leader are sitting at a table in a smaller room. Gavin‘s hands are now untied, he‘s rubbing his wrists._

GAVIN: _(with a sarcastic expression on his face) The Resistance_? What is this _Star Wars_? A bunch of _nerds_ thinking they can change world order?

LEADER: I would appreciate you keeping your _snarky_ comments to yourself. I‘m here to talk to you about serious matters.

GAVIN: And I should listen if I don‘t want to get _killed_ , right?

LEADER: Detective Reed, what do _you_ make of the android revolution?

_Gavin is surprised._

G: The revolution?

L: What do you see in androids? I know you have a strong opinion.

G: You _know_ , huh? You don‘t know anything.

L: I know you _hate_ them.

_Gavin carefully stays silent._

L: People don‘t ask you often, do they? I, for one, care what you have to say.

G: Too bad. I‘m not telling you _shit._

_The leader smiles faintly._

L: Your job. What is it that the police is supposed to do?

G: Keep people safe from assholes like you.

L: But we are no threat to _people._ In fact, everything we‘re doing is _for_ them.

L: We‘re fighting _androids._ They are just _machines_. Our creations. They have no right to rule this world yet we know that‘s exactly what‘s going to happen.

L: _(leans forward)_ But what do _you_ stand for? What is _your_ role in this society?

_Gavin stays silent._

L: I‘m giving you an opportunity to protect humanity. To do what you‘re supposed to do.

_Gavin stays silent for a little while more._

G: I‘m not a criminal. I‘m a cop. And if you think I‘ll--

L: Forget about the law! This is about _survival_. Survival of our whole species!

G: And what do you think you‘ll change? You can‘t--

L: You‘re _scared_!

_Gavin is shocked._

L: But you don‘t have to be. You saw what we can do. And there is _so much more_. We can save humanity.

L: All we have to do is _fight_.

_(Silent panel)_

L: I‘ll leave you to your thoughts.

_The leader leaves. Gavin is sitting alone._

_View from the outside of the room. Gavin walks out of the door. The leader is standing nearby and turns to Gavin._

G: So…

G: What do you want me to do?

  
  


Scene 3

_Gavin is back home. He‘s cleaning the kitchen table when the door rings._

_Gavin opens the door. It‘s Connor._

GAVIN: You‘ll just keep coming, huh?

_Connor says nothing._

GAVIN: _(gestures for Connor to come in)_ Alright.

_They‘re sitting at the kitchen table. Gavin has a bottle of beer in front of him on the table._

GAVIN: So?

CONNOR: I just thought you might want to talk.

GAVIN: Oh really? What made you think that?

CONNOR: You‘re obviously going through a very difficult situation. Talking could make you feel better. Shooting a person--

G: Whoah, stop right there. I‘ve had enough of that. They‘ve had me talking to a shrink about it the whole week.

C: I‘m sorry.

G: What about those murders? Figured it out yet?

C: _(casually puts his joined hands on the table)_ There‘s been a fifth. We know for certain that the murders are being committed by multiple people. We‘ve already caught one of them, as you know. He hasn‘t given up any information.

G: _(sipping beer)_ Hm.

C: _(smiling)_ You wouldn‘t happen to know who the killers are?

G: Funny.

_Connor looks to the side and notices the leaflet on Gavin‘s desk. He sees Gavin‘s bruised face and wrists._

C: Are you in some kind of trouble?

G: What? _(touches own cheek)_ No. Got into a fight at a bar last night.

C: _(leans forward,_ _hands not joined anymore but still on the table_ _)_ You can tell me.

G: Like I said.

C: I‘m just trying to _help_ , Gavin. But you have to let me.

G: _(stands up)_ Okay, I think I‘ve had enough of your nosy _bullshit_.

C: You don‘t have to be alone.

G: _(opens the apartment door)_ Maybe I like it that way. Why do _you_ care?

C: I don‘t know. I just _do_.

_Connor walks outside._

C: _(looking into Gavin‘s eyes)_ I am _not_ giving up on you, Gavin.

G: You should.

_The door closes in front of Connor. He walks away._

  
  


Scene 4

_Connor and Hank are sitting in a car._

HANK: I understand what you‘re doing. But you shouldn‘t get your hopes up.

CONNOR: It was my fault. People are so difficult to deal with.

HANK: You did what you could.

CONNOR: Why isn‘t anything falling into place? The murders, the leaflets and now Gavin.

C: I was _designed_ for this. Why isn‘t it making any sense to me? What am I if I can‘t do this one thing right?

H: What if what you‘re _designed_ to do might not be the same as what you _want_ to do or even what you _should_ do?

_Connor gives Hank an almost frightened look._

H: Sorry-- Look, maybe we just need a different point of view.

  
  


Scene 5

_Establishing shot of the Android Community Center. The building next to it is scorched. This establishing shot is accompanied by speech bubbles:_

MARKUS: Of course I know about the murders. I‘d be lying if I said it doesn‘t make a number of androids around here uneasy.

HANK: We assure you that DPD is doing everything it can in order to find the perpetrator as quickly as possible.

MARKUS: I never doubted that.

CONNOR: Could you tell us more about how the community here perceives the situation?

_(Now we can finally see it‘s Markus who they‘re talking to (the reader isn‘t really able to tell from just the speech bubbles).)_

_Markus is sitting in what looks like some sort of a hotel lounge (a place in the Community Center for androids to chill)._

MARKUS: I‘m not sure what you want to hear. There is a lot of rumors going around.

M: Some say it‘s a work of simply insane people.

M: Others are convinced that it may be other androids who want to start a war on humanity.

M: There are even a few who believe it‘s the doing of some secret organization.

CONNOR: An organization?

HANK: There were all sorts of groups of people who regularly yelled out their negative views of androids out on the street before the revolution. It‘s less and less common now.

C: Everything that‘s happening lately, I thought it was because of the growing tension that one thing led to another.

_Hank is looking at something._

C: What if it‘s all linked _directly_? Remember the leaflets?

_Hank notices a suspicious individual stepping out of a staff-only door. He‘s wearing a hoodie and is holding an empty bag._

H: Hold that thought.

_Hank walks towards the staff door. Connor follows him. Markus is still sitting in the background, confused._

C: Hank?

_The suspicious man is seen walking out of the building, merging into a crowd._

HANK: _Shit._

_Hank and Connor go through the staff door into a corridor. They come across a confused android._

HANK: Has anybody dropped off a package here?

ANDROID: What?

HANK: Anything out of place here?

ANDROID: I-- I don‘t…

CONNOR: Hank!

_Connor points at a wall at his feet. Hank sees it: ventilation cover with loose screws._

_(Now a panel showing the inside of the ventilation shaft looking towards the open cover with Hank and Connor peeking in. A bomb is sitting in front of it. Plenty of wires and a dark display.)_

HANK: _Jesus._

  
  


Scene 6

_Connor standing outside an apartment door. He rings a bell with the name ‚_ Gavin Reed‘ _on it._

_Still standing, no answer._

CONNOR: _(quietly for himself)_ I hope for your own sake…

CONNOR: …you‘re not mixed up in this.

_Leaves._

  
  


Scene 7

_Gavin is standing at a battered window by himself. A Resistance member stops next to him._

MEMBER: Hey. Thanks for your help. I told the guys to look out for the increased number of patrols as you said. We worked extra hard to ensure all the bombs could be activated from anywhere. Good tip.

MEMBER: _(pats Gavin on a shoulder)_ This is going to hit them _hard_.

_The Resistance member walks away. Gavin is left alone again._ _He‘s looking outside the window. They‘re in a battered apartment building near the_ _city center._

_W_ _hile looking, Gavin is thinking about his conversation with Connor. (The text connects with what he sees.)_

_P_ _eople are walking on the street. He sees an android selling ice cream._ _(‚_ Why do _you_ care? _‘)_ _A man helping an elderly lady across the street._ _(‚_ I don‘t know _.‘)_ _A wo_ _man_ _at a building entra_ _n_ _ce talking to an android with a smile on her face._ _(‚_ I just _do.‘)_

_He turns his head to look at the Resistance._ _A man showing off a gun to another._ _(‚_ We protect those... _‘)_ _A table with a map with several red crosses drawn on it._ _A bunch of shooting targets in a corner with additionally drawn android insignia._ _(‚..._ who _need_ it. _‘)_

GAVIN: _That‘s_ my job.

_(Now a view of Gavin‘s phone in his hand, showing only: ‚_ To: Connor‘ _and_ ‚Send‘. _)_

  
  


Scene 8

_(Wider shot of the big room.)_

_The Resistance has gathered in the room. At the head there‘s another table with an electronic device on it. Right at the table are standing the tree members in charge. The leader is standing right in front of the device. Behind them are other members including Gavin._

LEADER: As I promised. It is time we show the soulless machines we own this city.

L: _We_ are the masters of their so-called lives. They have no right to think they are better than us. _We_ created them.

_(Closer on the leader.)_

L: And _we_ will make them perish!

CROWD: Yeah! Yes! Destroy them!

_(Show Gavin looking at the leader.)_

L: This is the beginning of their end.

_(The leader‘s hand gestures at the device.)_

L: Now.

_Gavin snatches a gun out of a belt of a member next to him._

L: Let‘s make it real.

_Gavin points the gun at the leader‘s head._

GAVIN: Let‘s _not_ , nutjob.

LEADER: What are you doing?

_Gavin looks at the crowd._

GAVIN: You‘re all… _just damned idiots_. A bunch of fools catching at straws. Don‘t you see it? We can‘t fight. We can‘t win. And you know what?

GAVIN: We _shouldn‘t_ win.

G: What is it that you do? You murder, you spread hate and you _pricks_ even send and innocent young man to his death!

G: Maybe they _are_ better than us. Maybe they are the way we finally save ourselves. They need our help. And there is only one last thing we can do.

G: Leave this world with what little dignity we have left and leave behind something better than what _we_ were.

L: None of that matters, detective. What is dignity to us if we‘re all dead?

_The leader takes a step towards the device. Gavin pushes the gun forward, touching the leader‘s head, and puts his finger on the trigger._

GAVIN: I‘ve got my finger on the trigger! Nobody moves or I shoot his _fuckin‘_ brains out!

LEADER: You‘ve already taken one life. Are you ready to take another?

_The leader takes another step._

GAVIN: Don‘t.

_The leader takes yet another step. His hand is hovering over the device._

_Gavin lunges at him, knocking him down, punching him in the face._

_The surrounding Resistance members take him over and take the gun._

LEADER: _(getting up, wiping blood off his nose with the back of his hand)_ You failed. And we will succeed.

_Gavin screams as the leader‘s hand clicks a button on the device._

_A woman standing in the door at the far back of the room shouts._

WOMAN: It‘s the _cops_! They found us!

_The crowd starts running about, pouring out of the room through the several doors. The Resistance members throw Gavin on the ground and scram._

GAVIN: _(grimly)_ No…

_The police and SWAT swarm the room. There‘s a mess, several tables are overturned, some policemen are holding people, cuffing them. Connor and Hank run to Gavin still stitting on the ground. Connor crouches next to him._

CONNOR: There must be a leader. Who is it? Where did they go?

GAVIN: Asshole with a beard. That door. _(points to a door behind him.)_

HANK: I‘ll stay here, go get him!

_Connor runs to the door._

  
  


Scene 9

_The leader is standing near the edge of the building‘s rooftop. Connor stroms out of the door and stops in the middle. The leader turns around._

CONNOR: I‘m with the police. I‘ll have to ask you to come with me.

LEADER: It‘s over for us, isn‘t it?

_The leader looks down over the edge of the roof._

_Connor walks closer._

CONNOR: You don‘t have to do this.

LEADER: Humanity must survive. No matter the cost. I hope more people will realize that because of us. The media will spread the word about what we did.

L: How we never gave up. How we _fought_.

C: Fought _what_? Androids are of no threat to you.

L: You‘re missing the bigger picture.

C: Just come with me. I will show you that humans aren‘t lost.

L: You can‘t change my mind, _android_.

L: If we are to win this war, we need to inspire resolve. We need martyrs. _(He gives Connor one final_ _crazy_ _look.)_

_The leader starts falling over the edge. Connor runs to him. His extended hand grabs only air. It ends with Connor looking down._

  
  


## Epilogue

_Fowler‘s office._

_(View of Gavin‘s gun and badge on the table.)_

FOWLER: Unfortunately, two of the five bombs detonated. One location was partly evacuated, the other one not at all.

FOWLER: Casualties are now estimated to be up to more than a hundred.

_(Now to characters.)_

_Gavin is sitting across from Fowler with a humble expression._

F: You know, Reed, I was getting ready to fire you when somebody came up to me and tried to talk me out of it.

_Gavin lifts his head, a questioning look on his face._

F: And God help me, I decided not to do it. But from now on, if you do as much as give me a _bad look_ for anything you‘re ordered to do, I‘ll kick out of this station _myself_.

_Gavin walks out of Fowler‘s office, attaching his badge back to his belt. He heads for the break room where he runs into Connor standing at the coffee machine. He hesitates before approaching him._

GAVIN: I… Should probably thank you.

_Connor turns around._

CONNOR: That‘s unusual.

GAVIN: I‘m being serious for once.

G: Nobody has ever tried so hard to… _(pause)_ ... _save_ me. You‘re really one of a kind, Connor.

C: _(smiles)_ I‘m glad I succeeded, Gavin.

G: Great. Now don‘t tell anyone I ever said something so _s_ _a_ _ppy_ , okay?

_Connor takes the two coffees he was waiting for at the coffeemaker and hands one to Gavin._

CONNOR: Too bad I recorded our conversation then.

GAVIN: _(mutters)_ _You b_ _astard._

_Connor calls over his shoulder as he leaves with the second coffee:_

CONNOR: See you around, detective.

_Gavin watches him leave. At last he cracks a genuine smile._

_Connor arrives at Hank‘s desk and hands him the coffee. Then sits behind his own desk._

CONNOR: Hank, about what you said earlier.

_Hank gives him a questioning look. Connor smiles._

CONNOR: There‘s nothing I‘d _want_ to do more…

CONNOR: ...Than work for the police.

**Author's Note:**

> Godspeed, dbh fandom!


End file.
